Rescue from The Stealthy Suicide
by StarfireVs.Raven
Summary: She lived for friendship, love, and acceptance so what was the point of living if she didn't have any?


Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. DC keeps rejecting my offer of 23 dollars and half a PB and J sandwich in exchange for copyright…

WARNING: Major angst!

Starfire was extremely stealthy. Her lithe battle-conditioned body could easily adapt to any space which made her a lethal weapon at surprise attacks. It helped that her race descended from ancient felines who were said to have been so light on their feet, they eventually just started floating. But her stealth was actually causing her so much pain.

It had been going on for a while now, actually. Robin always ended up blowing up at her and calling her names, which ended up happening in the middle of a Titan gathering. Robin stormed out of the common room blazing, Star floating behind meekly. Always the optimist, she tried to apologize just to start another one-sided screaming match and a door shut in her face. So much for talking this out.

Starfire was trembling by the time she got to the common room, but her blood chilled when she heard the conversation.

"I mean I kind of get where he's coming from. Star's demanding of him all the time. He barely has time to shower before she clings back to his arm." What?! Was that Kid Flash? Starfire leaned into the door and cupped her hand around her ear to hear better.

"It's true. Star doesn't know what to do with her life if he doesn't look at her the right way." Jinx too?!

"Plus every time they argue, she waits till he caves to apologize. Rob told me he just waits two hours to repeat what he says basically every time." Beastboy said, snorting.

"Honestly, we all know, once Robin fucks her once, there relationship is done for." Bumblebee said and she heard many murmurs of agreement.

The verbal jabs at her continued but the knife was already twisted deep enough in her gut.

Starfire sputtered as tears leaked through her eyes and she tried to compose herself for the Walk of Shame through the common room.

"Hey Star, you ok?" Beastboy asked. But Star knew now it was just a façade. He could care less.

"No I am not. Just fuck off already." Star yelled, silencing the whole room. Meanwhile, she slipped a small knife inside one of her skirts hidden pockets and walked out of the common room seething.

Star tore into her room, not a tear leaking through her eyes anymore. She lived for friendship, love, and acceptance so what was the point of living if she didn't have any?

The first strokes tore through her skin like a blessing, revealing dark blood staining her sheets. Star kept cutting her skin until she was unsatisfied with the pain. Finally, she lied down on her bed and raised the knife right above her beating heart.

'I loved you Robin.' Star thought bitterly as the knife lowered down quickly approaching her heart.

'Almost there, just a little more suffering and it's over.' Star repeated like a mantra. The knife had just touched down barely grazing her skin when there was a knock.

At her window.

Star made no effort into cleaning herself up before drawing the curtains. Red X was there, in his full suit and un- masked.

Brown hair and green eyes. Simply stunning.

"Star don't do it." He pleaded quietly.

"Why? Your life does not concern the sake of mine." Star said almost coldly, but openly tinged with confusion. Why did a villain care about the sake of her?

"Your life damn well concerns mine. I love you and you're the most incredible girl I've ever met." Red X said, close to tears.

"Hey Star are you in there? We need to talk." Robin knocked at her door, no doubt with either flowers or a piece of expensive jewelry in his hand, prepared to win back her affection.

Red X pulled a face and teleported into her room. "Star, run away with me please. I promise never to hurt you. Look, I'm revealing myself to you so plainly and I bet Robin's never even told you what color his eyes are."

Another knock at her door. Star had a max of 30 seconds before Robin overrided the doors passcode. Red X's hand looked very inviting and Star looked around her room, momentos flooding her memory back.

Pictures of them at the carnival.

Newspapers chronicling their budding romance.

Jewelry overflowing from her box from previous visits.

Flowers in all types of colors in vases around her room.

Star decided she didn't need all that. What she needed was a friend.

Acting quickly since she had a max of 10 seconds to ditch, Star grabbed a suitcase from her closet fully prepped with civilian clothes, Silkie, and her favorite rose gold necklace with the sapphire glimmering everytime it shifted. Red X pulled Star into a sensual embrace which turned into a kiss and they disappeared into the night.

Two seconds later, Robin walked into the room, horrified.

A bloody knife adorned her playful bunny printed sheets, a massacre weapon among happiness and joy. Robin didn't realize he was screaming until all the Titans were gathered around the bed, staring in complete shock.

"Look, Robin it's addressed to you." Raven hoarsely said, handing him a small slip of paper in Stars clean, happy handwriting it said,

'I heard them Robin. I loved you Robin. But no more shall it be. My love died. No need to find me, I'm on the run. But it's a promise that if we ever meet Boy Wonder, you can tell me if my hearts still dead.' The note was covered in blood, almost unreadable. He read out loud to the gathered Titans and by the time he reached the last line, he was on his knees, weeping silently. But sorry Boy Wonder, it's too late for apologies.

WTVTVWTVTVWTVTVW

Author's Note: I hope youre sitting there with a box of tissues and a Snicker bar, weeping because that means ive done my job right! I really should be working on Free Will, but I was in a drabble type mood and this came from another coupling I was writing about. I decided I liked the storyline way too much for a drabble and the situation felt better in a RobStar setting. Sorry for angst, but I was listening to 'Bittersweet' by Amy Diamond so if you want blame someone for the angst, blame her! But a serious Starfire rant is coming in to weeks with ANOTHER one-shot. Be prepared.

Luv you froggies!


End file.
